Helping You
by Airetta
Summary: Tiba-tiba, Raven meminta Aisha untuk membantu kisah cintanya dengan Rena! Bagaimana dengan perasaan Rena sendiri? Ongoing story, punya progress tentang pairing ke depannya. Kapan-kapan ditranslate ke Bahasa Inggris.
1. Prologue: Why He Wants My Help

**Jadi ini fanfic Elsword yang ketiga. Yang pertama series, dan berbahasa Indonesia.**

**Awalnya cuman tentang prolog, kesana-sananya bakal lebih jelas soal pairing dan arah cerita.**

**Kalau pada suka bakal ditranslate ke bahasa Inggris dan... ditamatin (lol) udah kebayang akhir cerita tinggal ngetiknya lol.**

**Untuk chapter ini baru 2 (dan 1 figuran) char muncul:**

**Aisha (Void Princess) dan Raven (Blade Master) dan Elsword (Lord Knight)**

**Seterusnya bakal diupdate.**

* * *

Saat itu gelap, matahari tengah menerangi sudut dunia yang lain. Bulan membantu memberi sedikit sinar dengan memantulkan cahaya dari bintang-bintang. Malam itu sepi. Hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar dari alam liar di luar rumah tersebut. Suasana sudah sepi. Wajar, mengingat jarum pendek jam sudah menunjuk ke arah angka 11.

Suasana rumah juga sepi.

Errr…

Sebenarnya tidak.

Sebuah suara, suara orang kesakitan, terdengar dari sebuah ruangan. Ruangan tertutup yang terletak di lantai 2 rumah itu, tak jauh dari tangga. Yang berada di sebelah ruangan terujung di lorong lantai 2.

"Maafkan aku, Putri. Maafkan aku!" orang itu meminta maaf sambil berteriak kesakitan.

"Sudah kubilang ketok pintu dulu sebelum masuk kamar seorang gadis, Angkor!" seru gadis yang baru saja disebut 'Putri, oleh 'orang' yang otomatis posisinya bukan orang lagi, tapi… kelelawar?

Angkor berteriak kesakitan ketika Aisha dengan sadis menekan-nekan tubuhnya seperti sebuah bola karet dengan ekspresi kesal. Gadis yang hanya dibaluti sebuah handuk yang hanya menutupi dada hingga pahanya itu dari badannya masih mengalir air, rambutnya mesih meneteskan air, dari badannya masih tercium aroma sabun.

Di tengah aksi 'memberi hukuman' kepada Angkor, ada satu saat dimana Elsword, yang kamarnya berada di sebelahnya, memukul tembok dan terdengar teriakkan "WOI, SUDAH MALAM JANGAN BERISIK!" namun tidak begitu terdengar karena tembok yang cukup tebal. Dari kamarnya juga terdengar suara-suara gadis imut dari TV. Teriakkan Elsword tidak digubris oleh gadis yang rambutnya tengah diurai tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian…

***Tok tok***

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Aisha. Elsword? Bocah itu tidak pernah dengan sopan mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Rena? Sebelumnya ia bilang ingin tidur lebih awal. Eve? Chung? Raven?

Untuk lebih jelas Aisha merasa harus mengecek siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Sebelum ia beranjak dari kasur, tempat ia duduk dan tempat ia 'menyiksa' Angkor, orang itu sudah dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar Aisha.

"Aisha, boleh aku bica – UWAAAH!" suaranya yang tenang, kalem, penuh dengan aura bijaksana terhenti oleh teriakkan reflek.

Raven langsung menutup kembali pintu kamar Aisha setelah melihat Aisha hanya berbalut handuk tipis.

Sadar apa yang terjadi pada Raven, muka Aisha memerah dan segera mengenakan baju, lalu segera mempersilahkan Raven masuk.

"Maaf aku mengganggu, Aisha. Di kamarmu masih terdengar suara berisik soalnya."

"Ahaha…" Aisha tertawa tipis. Dalam nada tertawanya terdapat rasa bersalah. Ia lupa kalau kamar Raven terletak di sebelah kamarnya, di arah yang berlawanan dengan kamar Elsword.

Raven duduk di kursi meja belajar yang terletak berseberangan dengan tempat Aisha duduk, di kasurnya. Ia membalikkan kursi dan membiarkan sandaran kursi menjadi tempat penyangga lengan dan dagunya.

"Jadi… ada apa?" Aisha bertanya, masih sedikit malu dengan kejadian sebelumnya.

Raven sebenarnya masih terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. Ia mengehela nafas beberapa kali, dalam kalimat yang belum jelas "itu… sebenarnya… Aisha, gini loh…" hanya membuat Aisha kesal dan dengan sengaja melihat ke arah tangan kanannya yang tak menggunakan apapun kemudian menguap, sebagai sarkasme.

"Besok, aku… mau Henir," ucap Aisha, pelan, sambil menuju ke posisi yang lebih dalam dari kasurnya, berada posisi yang tepat untuk tidur, dengan selimut menyelimuti hampir seluruh badannya (Angkor udah ko-it).

"D-Dengarkan dulu, hei, Aisha!" seru Raven. Aisha sengaja tak menggubris. Ia menutup matanya.

"Bantu aku menyatakan cinta pada Rena!" Raven kemudian berteriak reflek, disertai kekagetan yang luar biasa, ia segera menutup mulutnya. Di lain tempat, Aisha reflek membuka matanya, terbangun dari tidur, dan menatap Raven dengan tatapan super kaget.

"EH?!"

* * *

Tak peduli para jangkrik sudah tak lagi bersuara, dan digantikan oleh para burung hantu, tak peduli siaran TV dari kamar Elsword kini hanya terdengar suara semut, tak peduli waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2, Aisha mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Raven.

Maksudnya, ini Raven! Si keren mantan komandan Crow Mercenaries, yang kini sudah jadi si pelatih pedang terbaik bertitle Blade Master, yang disukai para gamer perempuan Elsword. Gadis yang kini mengambil jalan sihir hitam itu perhatiannya kini teralih pada kisah cinta sang Blade Master.

Awalnya, Raven hanya melihat Rena sebagai sosok yang mirip dengan Seris, tunanganya yang sudah meninggal, kecuali dengan telinga Rena yang lancip itu. Tapi Rena seperti memang ditakdirkan untuknya, setidaknya itu yang alam bawah sadar Raven pikirkan. Selain calon ibu rumah tangga yang baik, ia juga mampu melindungi dirinya dan anak-anaknya kelak.

"Terus, teruus?" Aisha mengangguk histeris, meminta Raven melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Itu aku… ingin menyatakan cinta. Kau tahu kan, Rena orangnya enerjik, membuat pikirannya tidak bisa ditebak, lebih dari pikiran Eve yang seorang Nasod. Maka dari itu aku minta bantuanmu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya gadis yang usianya jelas disini."

"Oh iya."

Aisha baru ingat bahwa kedua perempuan selain dirinya punya usia yang tidak jelas disebutkan oleh KoG.

Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mau membantu Raven. Hal yang tidak biasa yang diperlihatkan oleh seorang Raven, membuat Aisha bersemangat membantu Raven dan kisah cintanya. Setelah setuju membantu, Raven yang dibuat lega kemudian pergi ke kamarnya, sebelum membuat janji akan bertemu dengan Aisha besok pagi di pintu masuk Henir.

* * *

**Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 1: The Reason Why He Likes Her

**Chapter 1. Karena yang sebelumnya cuman prolog.**

**Cepet selesai karena tidak bisa tidur adalah saat dimana ide mengalir cepat.**

**Disini 6 char utama (karna sisanya belom keluar di Elsword ID :p) udah keluar walaupun beberapa cuman cameo. **

**Class mereka saat ini: Lord Knight (Elsword), Void Princess (Aisha), Wind Sneaker (Rena), Blade Master (Raven). Eve sama Chung nanti aja kalau udah muncul bener-bener :p**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Reason Why He Likes Her**

* * *

Aisha terlari terburu-buru ditemani seekor (?) kelelawar bundar bernama Angkor, dan mendapati seorang pria dengan luka baret permanen di daerah dagunya, sudah menunggu di sebuah kursi di dekat pintu masuk Henir sambil membersihkan pedangnya dengan sebuah sarung tangan (entah tangan mana yang megang pedang dan tangan mana yang ngelap).

"Raven!" Aisha melambaikan tangannya pada Raven, yang dibalas juga dengan sebuah ayunan tangan, menyuruh sang gadis duduk di meja yang sama dengannya.

"Sudah dapat party?"

"Belum. Nanti juga yang lain datang," Raven tak memalingkan pandang dari pedangnya yang sudah mengkilat, mampu untuk memantulkan wajahnya yang ganteng. Pintu gerbang menuju Henir cukup ramai. Maklum, pagi baru saja tiba dan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan barang di tempat itu sudah direset menjadi 3 kali.

Aisha dan Raven sedikit berbincang sambil menunggu teman-temannya tiba. Tak harus menunggu lama, Rena, Elsword, Chung, dan Eve mendatangi keduanya, membuat perbincangan semakin luas. Waktu pun beranjak siang, tak terasa. Pintu masuk Henir sudah tak seramai sebelumnya, memberi keputusan bagi mereka untuk segera masuk.

"Oke… sekarang siapa yang mau ditinggal," kata Elsword, dengan nada sedikit usil.

"… Aku dan Aisha akan satu party," Raven tiba-tiba mengklaim Aisha, hal yang jarang dilakukannya. Aisha juga sempat kaget tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa Raven membutuhkannya untuk diskusi soal Rena.

Tapi Aisha juga sadar ia diberi tatapan kebingunan oleh teman-temannya. Ada angin apa? Kok tiba-tiba Raven milih-milih? Maka ia langsung menghampiri Rena, lalu mengklaim dengan menangkat tangannya, "a-aku juga mau satu party sama Rena!" sementara Rena mau-mau saja.

Ini dua orang kenapa? Pikir Elsword, Eve, dan Chung. Di antara mereka, Raven adalah yang 'paling diinginkan' karena jika ada dia, biasanya mereka bisa menyelesaikan Henir dengan cepat. Dengan ini maka hanya tinggal 1 slot tersisa di party Raven.

Elsword dan Chung bersamaan memeluk masing-masing bahu Raven, memberi tanda bahwa keduanya ikut dengan Raven.

"Ih kenapa aku dapat lengan yang ini!" Elsword reflek melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Nasod Raven.

"Aisha, di antara aku dan Chung, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Hngghh…" Aisha menyimpan tangannya di dagu, memperhatikan secara seksama Elsword dan Chung. Kedua pemuda itu menatap Aisha dengan tatapan berharap.

"… Sudah pasti Chung kan?" tanpa harus menunggu lama Aisha langsung menunjuk Chung dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar sarkasme, disambut dengan meriah oleh Chung yang memegang tangan Aisha dengan sumringah.

Elsword kalah telak.

Mereka semua tertawa. Dan reflek melihat ke arah Eve yang sempat mereka lupakan dan juga tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Eve?" Rena mendatangi Eve, dan memperhatikan wajah Eve yang natural poker face. Eve tak juga bergerak. Aisha menyentuh batu yang ada di kening Eve. Tak juga bergerak. Elsword melepas ikat rambut Eve. Ia masih tak bergerak.

"Batre habis?"

"Ah…" tiba-tiba yang dinanti bergerak. Eve melirik ke arah sekitar, mendapati teman-temannya sedang memperhatikan dirinya, mendapati rambutnya sudah terurai. "Maaf aku melamun."

Melamunnya Nasod memang bedha.

"Eve, kau party dengan Elsword, tidak apa-apa, ya?"

"Hei maksudmu apa?"

"Ah… aku tidak akan masuk Henir. Kupikir aku akan ke Temple of Trails bersama Apple dan Lime, dan…"

"1 slot kosong kan?!"

Chung langsung memegang kedua tangan Eve.

"Iya."

"Aku ikut!"

Dan begitu saja, Chung meninggalkan mereka bersama Eve. Seperti yang sudah diketahui, Temple of Trails adalah tempat bapaknya Chung yang kena guna-guna oleh sekelompok pihak tak bertanggung jawab. Sampai sekarang Chung masih belum move on dari keinginan untuk membersihkan sang ayah.

Mau tidak mau Elsword masuk party Raven. Ekspresi Elsword saat itu adalah antara senang karena dapat party dan sebal karena dapat party setelah Chung pergi.

* * *

**Stage spesial – Dragon Nest: Abyss**

* * *

"Aisha!"

Elsword meneriakkan nama Aisha, tepat di saat Ancient Bone Dragon tengah mengambil ancang-ancang menyeruduk musuhnya, otomatis melemparkan Aisha yang fokusnya terarah pada Elsword. Yang manggil ada di ujung map.

Aisha bangkit di ujung map, di platform yang sama dengan platform tempat Elsword berdiri. Dengan wajah kesal, ia menarik baju Elsword. "Kuharap ini penting, ya."

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk menggunakan Statue of Glory!"

"A-Aku tidak mempelajari itu!"

"Ah, tapi aku punya perasaan kau mempelajarinya…"

"Elsword! Aisha! Si naga sudah kembali dari ujung map! Cepat kembali!" seru Raven sambil berlari ke arah si naga akan kembali mendarat. Elsword dan Aisha segera berlari. Aisha sebenarnya tidak perlu berlari. Sihirnya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya langsung berpindah tempat ke area yang aman.

"… aku akan menahan si naga bernafas bau ini dengan Gravity Ball, kalian serang, ya!"

"Oke!"

"Ih baru di Abyss udah gini."

"Berisik, Els. Itu PEDANG gedein dan ikutan nyerang."

"... Armageddon Blade," dan wusssshhh, bentuk pedangnya jadi besar sekali uh waw.

Aisha kemudian diam, ia melakukan ritual pemenuhan (?) mana.

"Oke, penuh. Awakening!"

Sebelum Aisha sempat casting Plasma Cutter, Ancient Bone Dragon sudah melakukan kuda-kuda mengeluarkan semburan api, yang hampir tidak bisa dihindari tanpa timing yang tepat untuk melakukan lompat , atau mode defense Raven dan Chung, atau teleport Aisha yang menggunakan Skill Note. Elsword juga bisa melakukan counter attack tapi Elsword yang ini sedikit gembleng otaknya.

"Ah, tidak! Aku tidak akan sempat!" seru Aisha, berkali-kali melakukan teleport jika tiba-tiba ia terlempar dan ter'siram' api si naga. Aisha rada noob.

"Airelinna!"

Sebuah teriakkan membuat seorang peri yang memainkan harpa muncul dan memberi aura ketenangan berwarna hijau di sekitarnya. Elsword dan Aisha yang terlempar segera berlari ke arah area itu dan mengistirahatkan diri.

"Raven!"

"Oke!"

"Violent Attack!" "Hypersonic Stab!"

Dan dalam hitungan detik, jurus kombo yang sebenarnya cuma 2 skill dicast bersamaan mampu membuat Ancient Bone Dragon kehabisan darah dan langsung menghilang. Tidak ada yang tewas pada kejadian ini. Tapi…

"Kok tadi aku merasa tidak berguna."

"Kau kebanyakan melamun sejak tadi, Elsword," kata Rena, menenangkan Elsword yang merasa kalah sambil mengehelai rambutnya.

Sementara itu, Raven dan Aisha di dekat pintu kanan,

"Aisha."

Aisha melirik Raven yang memanggilnya. Raven sambil tersenyum memperi pandang pada Rena yang masih sibuk oleh Elsword. "Itu yang aku suka dari Rena."

"Airelinna?"

"Iya itu juga. Tapi ingat tidak waktu kita sedang kesusahan di Abyss tadi? Dia tetap mengurusi kita seperti seorang ibu saja."

"Oh iya. Aku sibuk lompat-lompat jadi cuma fokus ke healingnya."

Sebelum mereka sempat melanjutkan pembicaraan, Elsword dan Rena menghampiri keduanya. Bingung kenapa gerbang kanan belum juga dibuka padahal mereka sudah menerima healing dan buff. Ini membuat keduanya curiga pada topik pembicaraan Aisha dan Raven. Mereka, tentu saja enggan memberi tahu dan segera membuka (sebenarnya dihancurin ya) pintu.

"Raven."

"Ya?"

"Habis ini… aku akan memberimu saran-saran untuk mendekati Rena, oke?"

Raven tersenyum.

"Oke."

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Garing orz**

**BTW aku gak pernah mainin Raven dan mainin Rena dan Elsword cuman sampai Combat Ranger dan Sword Knight jadi maaf kalo rada maksa soal mereka ._. (yang aku tau pasti kalo lo punya Raven di party lo tenang) dan Elsword dibikin geblek disini hahaha lol.**

**Pairingnya udah mulai jelas lah dikit-dikit. Elsword juga bakal punya peran penting (ups spoiler)**


End file.
